The Immunotechnology and Histochemistry (IHC) will continue to provide high-quality, reliable, and cost-effective technical services to participants of the U54 SCCPRR. The Core will offer a variety of immunoassays, routine histological techniques, immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization, and polyclonal anti-serum preparation and characterization. The Core will also offer training of research personnel in these techniques. The availability of these techniques will add important new dimensions to studies on molecular mechanisms of reproductive functions.